1. Field
The present disclosure relates to computerized system for visualization and analysis of complex data objects including multiple related parameters.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods for dynamic visualization of object data using a computer are known in the art. As used herein, dynamic visualization refers to visualization of input data representing an object in an N-dimensional domain space, including displaying the object data in a window of a display screen as a model for the object in a three or two-dimensional subspace of N-dimensional space according to geometry of the subspace and the object itself, changing the object and viewing the changes in the window of the display. Such visualization may be useful for discerning details about the object's features based on the display and observable changes in it.
Another method for dynamic visualization of object data representing an object in N-dimensional domain space includes displaying object data in a window of a display screen as object's model in three-dimensional or two-dimensional sub-space of N-dimensional space according geometry of the sub-space and object, with alternation of data about object's geometry and displaying this alternation on screen. In this method, the display screen has at least one additional window for displaying of object data in another sub-space of N-dimensional space in addition to the first window. Alternation of visual representation in first window causes alternation of object representation in the additional window.
Notwithstanding the advantages of prior art dynamic visualization methods, these methods may suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, prior art methods do not permit visualization of a complex object characterized by data in the object's N-dimensional space as a whole. This deficiency reduces available information and the efficiency of information gathering. For further example, prior methods solve only visualization problems of limited scope, facilitating visualization and analysis of relatively simple systems only. In addition, known methods cannot perform visualization, numerical analysis of data values, and forecasts of development extrapolating into future data points for a multiple-object, multiple-parameter system.